alimentos afrodisíacos
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: SasuSaku NaruHina  le había gustado desprenderse de su manto de timidez y hacer algo excitante por una vez en su vida... No servía de nada esperar, si quería conquistar a su chico tendría que dejar de lado todo lo demás y atacar.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí vamos con otra historia salida de mi mente, voy a hacer un intento de lemon (el primero que voy a subir), espero que leer tanta literatura erótica me haya servido de algo xD.

Quiero aclarar que este capítulo es un sasusaku y el próximo sera naruhina.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

**Alimentos Afrodisíacos**

Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá mientras hacía zapping con el mando.

Estaba aburrida, muy aburrida. De pronto, uno de los canales captó su atención.

"Comidas afrodisíacas" ponía en el apartado de información, donde una chica de prominente delantera explicaba los distintos tipos de alimentos que aumentan el deseo sexual de las personas. Después de nombrar los alimentos más afrodisíacos pusieron un video para demostrar la valía de sus propiedades.

Un hombre joven estaba acostado en una cama mientras una mujer, de pelo negro azulado y cuerpo bien proporcionado que le pareció extrañamente conocida, vertía chocolate en su musculoso pecho y mojaba las fresas en él, mientras aprovechaba su mano libre deslizándola por las líneas de sus bien marcados abdominales. El chico mordió la fresa que le daba la mujer y el ambiente se volvió incluso más candente de lo que ya era.

A Sakura ya la habían convencido de probarlo cuando en un rápido movimiento el hombre cambió las posiciones con su acompañante dejandola debajo de su cuerpo. La cámara captó el rostro de la joven chica y Sakura por fin pudo reconocerla. Abrió los ojos sin poder creerse lo que veía y su boca formo una perfecta "o".

Tras haberse recuperado de la impresión soltó una carcajada y dedujo que si esas fresas habían conseguido que su amiga hiciera eso debían de ser muy eficaces. Tenía que probarlas.

.

.

.

Cuando por la tarde Sasuke llegó a casa ella ya lo tenía todo perfectamente preparado.

El chico se sentó en el sillón, mientras se quitaba la camiseta y le comentaba a Sakura lo estresado que se sentía. Esta se acerco a él y le abrazo por la espalda. En sus manos llevaba un bote de chocolate líquido y sin dudarlo lo abrió, apretando el envase, y haciendo que el chocolate manchara el pecho y parte del rostro de Sasuke. Él se sorprendió por la acción y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sakura no le dejó decir nada poniendo un dedo es sus apetecibles labios.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo una duda, me preguntaba si los alimentos afrodisíacos de verdad funcionan, y tengo una manera perfecta para averiguarlo.- ronroneó en su oído, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Cogió una de las fresas, colocadas estratégicamente en un bol en la mesita de delante del sillón, y la pasó por la línea de los pectorales. Sasuke suspiró al sentir el tacto de la fría fresilla en su piel. Sakura acercó la fresa a la boca del chico y este la mordió, deleitándose con el sabor.

-Creía que no te gustaba lo dulce.- comentó burlona.

Recibió un gruñido por contestación y pronto unas manos traviesas se adentraron en su camiseta, quitándosela con desesperación y acariciando sensualmente la piel desnuda.

Sintió algo deslizarse por su piel y bajo la cabeza para comprobar que Sasuke echaba el líquido viscoso por el valle de sus pechos y este caía hasta casi tocar su ropa interior, ¿Ropa interior? No había notado que le bajaran la falda en ningún momento. Miró al moreno sorprendida por su rapidez, pero esta vez fue ella la que se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando este lamió con su caliente lengua el recorrido del chocolate. Gimió sin poder evitarlo cuando una mano apretó su pecho por encima de la tela y otra desabrochaba el sujetador.

A Sakura no le gustó como cambiaron las tornas, así que empujó al moreno al sofá de tres plazas, comprado expresamente para momentos especiales, y desabrochó con maestría el cinturón. Le bajó los pantalones y pasó su lengua lentamente desde la goma de los bóxers hasta uno de los pezones de Sasuke y lo estimuló con su boca provocando que este soltara gruñidos.

Él le cogió la cara y la subió para poder besarla por primera vez en esa tarde. Sus lenguas jugaban una con otra. El moreno puso una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso mientras le daba la vuelta y la posicionaba debajo de él. Buscó a tientas el bote de chocolate, que se había caído en algún lugar del sofá y, cuando lo encontró, echó el chocolate encima de sus senos. Agarró una fresa del cuenco y la deslizó por la piel de Sakura, acompañándola con su propia lengua. Se dirigió a un pezón y lo chupó y lamió hasta dejarlo mas duro de lo que ya estaba, seguidamente hizo lo mismo con el otro, mientras su mano se dirigía a la boca de la chica, quien mordió la fresa.

Sasuke bajó la otra mano para estimularle el clítoris y después meter el índice en su húmeda cavidad. Esta gimió cuando el dedo se movió, entrando y saliendo de su interior. Pidió por más y el moreno introdujo otro dedo, complaciéndola, moviéndolos aceleradamente hasta casi llevarla al orgasmo. Cuando Sakura estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, Sasuke sacó los dedos de su interior, provocando que ella lanzara un gemido de desaprobación, y se los llevo a la boca, saboreándola. Acto seguido sonrió y Sakura supo lo que seguía.

Cogió el elástico de los boxers y tiró hacia abajo con exasperación hasta quitárselos. El chico no aguantó más y la penetró de una sola estocada, haciendo que ella lanzara un gritito por la sorpresa, que en seguida se convirtió en un gemido de placer cuando el moreno comenzó a moverse.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos no se hizo esperar. El chico salía completamente de ella para volver a meterse profundamente, pero ella quería más.

-Más rápido, Sasuke.- pidió desesperada. -y más fuerte.

Y él, como siempre la complació.

En el ambiente se mezclaba el olor del sexo con el chocolate, haciéndolos enloquecer. Sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudieron aguantarlo más y explotaron, llegando al orgasmo simultáneamente.

Él se dejo caer encima de ella, por la fuerte descarga que sintió al alcanzar el placer, agotado. Después de un momento de recuperación se acercó y la besó castamente en los labios.

-Esto me ha gustado. - admitió, contento, y ella le dio la razón.

-Pues la idea me la ha dado Hinata, tendré que llamar para agradecérselo.

Sasuke se sorprendió, ya que siempre pensó que Hinata era demasiado tímida para tener esas ideas, pero las apariencias engañaban.

-Quizás después de que nos quitemos el chocolate de encima,- sonrió- voy a tener que lavarte bien a fondo para dejarte muy limpia.

A continuación se levantó, con Sakura en brazos, y se dirigió a la ducha. Tendrían que probar muchos otros alimentos afrodisíacos para asegurar su eficacia y disfrutaría al máximo cada uno de ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí vamos con la segunda parte, esta es completamente naruhina, y bueno, lo que decía, los capítulos están interrelacionados, pero esta historia es totalmente distinta de la otra.

Y como siempre, gracias por leer =)

...

**2**.**LAS** **CALLADITAS SON LAS PEORES**

Hinata estaba nerviosa.

Por la mañana había recibido una llamada de Sakura, quien le agradeció el haber hecho que probara las frutas afrodisíacas. Allí lo entendió todo y sus mejillas adoptaron un tono rosado al pensar en lo que hizo. Debía admitir que le había gustado desprenderse de su manto de timidez y hacer algo excitante por una vez en su vida. Sentir las miradas libidinosas en su piel y sonreír al saber lo que provocaba en los hombres - y apostaba que algunas mujeres- empezaba a ser adictivo. El único problema era, quizás, lo que él pensaría sobre aquello.

Naruto…

Él era su amor de la infancia y aún seguía siéndolo. Era el típico chico guapo y popular, el amor platónico de muchas, incluida ella misma, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad de estar con él e incluso intentó olvidarlo saliendo con Kiba, pero después de tanto tiempo, seguía igual de colada por ese rubio hiperactivo.

Desde hace algún tiempo, gracias a la relación de Sakura con Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto, estaba mucho más cerca de él e incluso tenían una relación de compañerismo, que hacía que se sintiera dichosa por estar a su lado.

Pensó que no servía de nada esperar, pues ya se lo había demostrado el tiempo. Si quería conquistar a su chico tendría que dejar de lado todo lo demás y atacar, y si eso significaba tener que ser una atrevida, lo haría.

Su móvil sonó, devolviéndola a la realidad, y lo cogió sin siquiera mirar el número.

_**-¡Hola, Hina-chan!-**_ gritó una voz al otro lado de la línea, ese tono tan hiperactivo que siempre la hacía sonreír.

-Na-Naruto-kun, hola ¿Qué ocurre?- después de tartamudear lo suficiente para que no se entendiera la mitad de las palabras logró hacerse descifrar.

-_**Bueno...**_ - empezó a decir. - _**tú sabes que hay un nuevo club que quiero ver ¿No? y... Sakura y Sasuke van a ir, así que me preguntaba si te apetecería acompañarnos.**_

-Me encantaría.- consiguió decir de una pasada, mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Quedaron en reunirse cerca del club, por la noche. La chica colgó y se quedó mirando el aparato fijamente. Sonrió con arrogancia, algo muy raro en ella, pero era hora de cambiar y de hacerse notar a los ojos de Naruto. Tenía todo el día por delante y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo, lo primero sería ir al centro comercial para hacerse un pequeño cambio de look.

Se dio prisa en salir del coche y se dirigió al lugar acordado. Llegaba tarde y sabía lo desesperado que era el rubio para estas cosas - y para cualquiera, en realidad-. Pasó por delante de un grupo de chicos, que la inspeccionaron descaradamente, y ella les devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose segura de si misma.

A lo lejos divisó a sus amigos y apresuró el paso. Sakura la avistó entre toda la gente y movió el brazo en forma de saludo, llamando la atención de los dos chicos que se encontraban a su lado. Entonces lo vio. Llevaba esa chaqueta negra que le gustaba tanto y que le hacia parecer un chico malo. Estaba más atractivo que nunca y sintió esas mariposas en el estómago que la ponían tan nerviosa, pero esta vez debía controlarse.

Notó como él la examinó de arriba abajo y se sintió satisfecha con su aspecto. Llevaba un vestido azul palabra de honor, con un pequeño corte en el centro, dejando una reducida parte de sus pechos al descubierto. La cintura estaba ceñida gracias a un cinturón negro, que hacía resaltar sus curvas. El vestido le llegaba a medio muslo y, gracias a los altos tacones, sus piernas parecían increíblemente largas.

-Hinata, estás preciosa- halagó Sakura, que tampoco se quedaba atrás con ese vestido de corte recto.

-hmp, entremos ya- claramente ese era Sasuke, quien cogió a Sakura de la mano y se la llevó de allí.

La morena miró a Naruto y este seguía sin dejar de contemplarla.

-¿Vamos o prefieres quedarte toda la noche mirándome embobado?- preguntó burlona.

El chico reaccionó al fin, algo extrañado por la actitud de su amiga. Sus ojos la miraron sin comprender, pero debió de restarle importancia ya que asintió con un vago gesto de cabeza y los dos entraron al local.

Una vez dentro, buscaron a sus amigos. La música retumbaba en sus oídos y con toda la gente que había era difícil encontrarlos. Al final pudieron vislumbrar entre la multitud una cabellera rosada y se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba sentada la pareja, agradeciendo el pelo poco común de la chica. Se sentaron a un lado, frente a Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, rozándose con cada pequeño movimiento que hacían. La chica les sonrió y comento algo acerca del lugar.

-¡Me gusta esto!- gritó Sakura, para hacerse oír por encima de la música, dirigiéndose a Naruto.

-¡Pues claro! Os dije que os gustaría, pero nunca me hacéis caso- alegó el rubio hiperactivo, algo indignado.

Hinata solo observaba el local. Era grande y estaba colmado de gente por todos lados. En la barra había tantas personas intentando que les sirvieran una bebida, desesperados por llamar la atención del atractivo camarero, por lo que sospechó que esta noche no podría beber nada.

La multitud bailaba al ritmo de la música en la pista. Las chicas movían las caderas sensualmente, haciendo que cualquier espécimen masculino las mirara embelesado. Sus cuerpos danzando, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Las manos tocando la piel expuesta.

-¿Tú quieres algo, Hinata?- escuchó cerca de su oído.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres que te traiga alguna bebida.- explicó Naruto con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió y el rubio se fue a la batalla por conseguir que le sirvieran su consumición (a la barra). Volvió después de algunos minutos con un vaso en cada mano, orgulloso de su rapidez en conseguirlo. Le dio a Hinata el suyo, que contenía un líquido oscuro, y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura y Sasuke se habían ido a bailar, aunque sospechaba que eso no era lo único que harían, así que en la mesa solo estaban ellos dos. Miró a Naruto y lo que vio no le gustó nada. Estaba pasmado mirando a una rubia que danzaba cerca de allí. La chica contorneaba las caderas, mientras lanzaba miraditas a su rubio amigo y este se dedicaba a sonreírle, coqueteando. Sintió una descarga de celos y, sin poder evitarlo, se levantó y se dirigió a la pista. Si tanto le gustaba como bailaba esa chica, ella le iba a demostrar lo que era moverse.

Se situó lo bastante cerca de la mesa para ver al rubio y empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. Subió una mano, tocándose el cuerpo sensualmente y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía. Su cuerpo se movía instintivamente, danzando al compás de la canción.

Abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada en Naruto, quien había dejado de mirar a la rubia para prestar toda su atención a ella. Hinata se sonrojó, porque era algo normal cuando él la miraba y no pudo evitarlo. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y el se dirigió hacia ella, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.

Naruto le puso las manos en las caderas, sintiendo como estas se movían y ella colocó las suyas en su pecho. El tiempo se detuvo. El resto de sonido y sensaciones no le llegaban, solo sentía su acelerada respiración cerca de sus labios. Lo miró a los ojos, tan azules como el cielo, y vio que él le devolvía la mirada, con una intensidad que quitaba el aliento. Le sonrió con nerviosismo. Las ideas se le habían acabado. Ahora que había captado su atención ya no sabía que hacer, o quizás si lo sabía, pero no era capaz de vencer la vergüenza y realizarlo, el paso definitivo para olvidar sus inseguridades.

Había hecho cosas peores y no se había sentido ni la mitad de tímida que en ese momento, pero era verle y toda su seguridad y determinación desparecían sin dejar rastro. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esto con nadie más, lo había superado con todos excepto con él.

Era hora de dejar de pensar, de olvidarlo todo y simplemente actuar.

Se acercó más a su boca, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Subió las manos hasta pasarlas por detrás de su cuello y las entrelazó suavemente, acariciando su pelo con los finos dedos. Susurró su nombre, intensificando el roce y le mordió el labio inferior, clavando los dientes ligeramente.

Naruto no hizo movimiento alguno y ella volvió a sentirse insegura. Se aparto levemente de él, dispuesta a disculparse en cualquier momento por su acción, pero no pudo articular palabra, ya que unos labios se lo impidieron, una boca hambrienta, moviéndose desesperadamente junto a la suya.

No era romántico, ni suave, como siempre había imaginado ese momento con él. Era un beso salvaje, sus labios se movían con pasión, queriendo sentir más del otro. Naruto la cogía fuertemente de las caderas, acercándola más, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, jadeando por la emoción y se miraron la los ojos sin saber que decir.

Una vibración en los pantalones de Naruto, producida ni más ni menos que por su móvil, y una extraña melodía sobre el amor al ramen los sorprendió, disipando el calor del ambiente por un momento.

Naruto se apresuró en contestar, extrañado, pues el número no le era conocido.

-¿Diga?... ¿Qué quieres teme?- obviamente al otro lado de la línea estaba Sasuke.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa por algo que le habría dicho su mejor amigo y siguió cuestionando mientras intentaba no reírse.

-¿Y por qué debería de ayudarte?- apartó el aparato de su oído un momento y continuó hablando.- vale, vale, no hace falta que grites, te ayudaré, pero vas a tener que contarme todos los detalles después.

Soltó una pequeña risita y cerró el móvil, dirigiendo esta vez toda su atención a la chica que tenía delante.

-Hay que ir a sacar a Sasuke y a Sakura de la cárcel- dijo sin más, pero al ver la asustada cara de su amiga prosiguió- tranquila, solo les han pillado haciéndolo en propiedad privada. A saber donde se habrán metido.

Esta vez estuvo riéndose durante un rato de la pareja, pero a Hinata no le hacía tanta gracia. Su semblante se entristeció por un instante antes de poder controlarse y sonreír, intentando parecer contenta, pero el chico lo notó.

-Anda, vamos- la cogió de la mano y la acercó a él, abrazándola.

Los dos salieron del local, Naruto protegiéndola para evitar que ningún borracho se le acercara demasiado, sintiendo el calor de la mano en su cintura y siendo demasiado conciente de la presencia de la chica, por primera vez. Siempre la había considerado su amiga, una chica guapa, pero demasiado tímida para ser algo más, aunque esa noche no había ni rastro de esa timidez. Esa chica que estaba a su lado era plenamente consciente de su belleza y por mucho que intentara apartar la mirada y buscar alguna otra joven sus ojos siempre la encontraban a ella.

Una vez dentro del coche de Hinata, ella se dirigió al asiento del conductor. Suspiró con pesar, sin poder evitarlo, y él, sentado a su lado, la miró de reojo, conociendo sus pensamientos.

Durante el camino, él hablaba sin parar, como siempre, y ella contestaba sin decir nada realmente. La comisaría no estaba lejos y llegaron en menos tiempo del estimado. Hinata se apresuró en salir del coche e ir al edificio, pero una mano tiró de ella, colocándola entre la puerta del vehículo y el fuerte cuerpo de Naruto.

- Después de esto, seguiremos dónde lo habíamos dejado en el club- Su voz ronca le produjo un escalofrío y gimió cuando él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Le regaló una perfecta sonrisa, mientras se apartaba de su lado con pesar y se dirigía al viejo edificio de policía.

Hinata sonrió, como nunca lo había hecho antes, después de todo había conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba desde hace años. Ahora solo quedaba sacar a esos ninfómanos de la cárcel y, como dijo Naruto, continuar donde lo habían dejado, preferiblemente en una habitación, sin nadie que les moleste y sin ningún móvil de por medio.

...

...

...

Siiiiii! Me parece mentira que por fin lo haya acabado.

Ahora tengo una gran pregunta que haceros: ¿Hago conti? Porque por un lado me he quedado con la ganas, pero por otro me da miedo fastidiarla si sigo con el fic.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
